Changes
by MtnHippie711
Summary: What would happen if there had been another Hidden Village, but it was destroyed because of how powerful they were? What if there was one survivor? One that could change the destiny of the Naruto world. This is the story of Haley and her younger brother Nathan as they embark on an adventure through a world that Haley has no recollection of, and meets some familiar faces. Oc/?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my very first fanfiction that I've ever written. So please be kind. Constructive criticism is alright, just don't be an ass. I am a big fan of Naruto (I've been watching the show since I was eight years old), so this should be fun. Also, I do not own any of** **Masashi Kishimoto's characters, just my OC and any other characters I will create through this story. So, please enjoy**

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

It was just like any normal day, the sun was shining, cars were driving down the highway near my house. My calico cat waked me as she did every morning- by rubbing her face on mine. Slowly I opened my eyes, only to meet the sun's bright ways. It didn't bother me though. My mother had always called me a 'sun child'; always awake when it peaked over the horizon, and usually sleepy when the moon replaced it. Unhurriedly I stretched my back and swung my feet off the bed and to the hard wooden floors. Luckily, there were still a few more days of summer before the cold breezes could freeze my bones. I passed by my floor length mirror before I exited my room and paused. I looked like my mother. It was evident enough. We had the same long reddish-blond hair (mine just being curly), the deep brown eyes, the same everything- except for the height, I was a few inches taller than she was. I shook my head at the thought of looking like a ghost. Quietly, I made my way down the hallway to a cracked door.

I peaked in, and smiled, 'He's still asleep', I thought to myself. My baby brother laid sprawled out across his bed so peacefully. He had the same facial features that I had, the only difference between us were his deep green eyes that I envied, and our twelve-year age gap. I decided that I might as well wake him and make us both breakfast before it got too late. I walked over to his bed and laid down next to him. He didn't move.

So I started to rub his tummy, "Nathan~. It's time to wake up. Do you wanna lay on the couch and watch cartoons, while I make breakfast?" I asked. He gradually opened his eyes and nodded. I picked up my six-year old brother and walked to the living room with his. Like I promised, I turned on his cartoons, and walked into the kitchen. When I passed by the large, glass window in the kitchen, I saw an odd looking moth. I remembered my grandmother telling me that this was a Big Poplar Sphinx Moth- an omen for change and finding what was hidden. I remember seeing one when we moved from Ireland to America, when my grandad passed, when my father left, and days before mama passed. This could either be a good or bad, and I didn't know if I ever wanted to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that my first chapter wasn't really long (it was only 500 words), but I guess I'm just trying to find my groove. My kitty is also extremely interested in my laptop and likes to walk on it while I'm typing. Also, I do not own any of** **Masashi Kishimoto's characters, just my OC and any other characters I will create through this story. So, please enjoy**

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

(UNKNOWN POV)

He watched the young woman walk throughout the house, and saw her with a young boy- he guessed that was her younger sibling. She seemed like any ordinary human from this world, but he knew better. She was powerful. Why else would Leader-sama have sent myself and my partner to retrieve her. After a few days of observation, they'd come to the conclusion that she knew nothing of her ancestry. Which would only make this retrieval mission even easier.

"When are we to get her?", his partner asked.

He looked towards his large, shark-like partner, and uttered, "Soon.".

The two shinobi stayed in the shadows, but approached her home stealthily.

(HALEY POV)

I had just finished making pancakes and bacon for my brother and I. I called his name, but I didn't hear him walk towards the kitchen. Which was odd…' _he always comes when I call his name_ ", I thought. I abandoned the plates of food on the counter to search for him.

' _I know he has ADHD, but he never gets distracted when it comes to food'._ I passed by the living room and he wasn't where I had left him.

' _He is probably upstairs in his room.'_ I said to myself reassuringly. I picked up my walking pace as I approached his room, and I slowly opened the door. He wasn't there. Panic started to sink in. I really didn't know where he could be. I ran back into the kitchen to grab the house phone, when something caught my attention. The back door was ajar. I walked towards the door and out to the wooden back porch. That's when I saw him. He was standing about half a mile away from the house at the edge of the woods.

"Nathan!", I called to him. He turned around and waved. I started to walk across the backyard towards him, and he walked towards me as well. Right when we were about three yards apart, I felt like something wasn't right. I looked at the boy right in front of me. He looked like my brother, but he wasn't smiling like he'd always do. But it was too late. Someone was already behind me holding a sharp, metal object to my neck. I sucked in a large amount of hair and my eyes widened. The adrenaline was kicking in, and I wanted to escape, but I needed to find Nathan. It was almost as if the Nathan in front of me could read my mind. In a poof of smoke, my six-year old brother wasn't in front of me, but a man with dark black hair and red eyes. My eyes were drawn to his right hand. He was holding my unconscious brother's arm tightly.

"Come with us if you want this boy to live", came from his mouth.

How could I object? Nathan was my life. I would've been a horrible sister to say 'no'.

So reluctantly I said firmly, "Okay, but give me my brother.".

I locked eyes with the man in front of me. His eyes did the most particular thing, they swirled red, and changed to a black. He looked at the person behind me and told him to bind my wrists together. When the man who'd been holding me moved into my line of eyesight, I couldn't believe it. He was BLUE, just like a smurf, but, hell, he towered over my 5'7" frame. That wasn't the only distinctive features though, he also had gills and teeth like razorblades. All in all, he was terrifying. I silently obeyed, and held my wrists out to the shark-man.

He chuckled, "I knew this wouldn't be too difficult. Right, Itachi?".

He looked towards the dark haired man named 'Itachi', but the only reply he'd give was a pathetic "hn…".

They brought us into the woods, pretty deep into the woods. I had never been this far in. Nathan was being carried by the shark, and Itachi stayed near me. Almost as if he was expecting me to escape, but there was no way that I'd ever leave my brother behind with these weirdos. I was so caught in my thoughts that I didn't realize that we had reached where we were heading. It was a large clearing, it looked as if the ground had been burnt. There was no natural-life anywhere to be seen. The two kidnappers looked at each other and grabbed my brother and I. We were tossed into the burnt circle. I held my brother tightly in my arms, and watched the two men in front of me. They walked into the circle, but not too far in, and started to do weird hand signs with their hands. All of a sudden, the ground beneath started to swirl into a vortex. I was visibly distraught, so they grabbed onto me and Nathan. The next thing I know; we were sucked into this swirling portal of nothingness.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've noticed that I've had a couple views, but no reviews. I would like if anyone who reads this could critique my work so I can be better writer. Well, anyways, THANK YOU FOR READING. I hoped that you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sooo….I kinda want reviews. I don't really care. Tell me if there is something you like so I can expand. Or tell me if you don't really like something so I can fix it. I'm updating pretty often so I can receive some form of critique. Anyways, I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, just my OC and any other characters I will create through this story. So, please enjoy.**

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

(HALEY POV)

After being sucked into the portal, I landed with a rough thump onto the cold, hard ground. I had held Nathan to my chest to break his fall, but in the end, it'd hurt me a little more than I had expected. Nathan laid unconscious in my lap as I looked at my surroundings. Itatchi and shark-man were standing above me, but it wasn't just them. There were large statues surrounding the dim room, and atop most of them, were people.

"You got the bitch already. She can't be that fucking strong if it only took you two a few days," said a loud and obscene mouth.

"Shut your mouth, Hidan", said a deep and intimidating voice.

A verbal fight broke out amongst the two. Right when they were about to lunge for each other, a commanding voice interrupted, "Kakuzu…Hidan…stop it. Or I will punish you two".

They immediately stopped. My brother opened his eyes and said the word, "sissy…", and all eyes were placed on us. I pulled him tighter to my chest, and tried to appear fearless. Itachi helped me up and cut the rope around my wrists.

"What is your name?", rang throughout the room, which I soon realized to be a cave.

"…Haley…", I spoke. I kept Nathan close to me.

"Well, Haley…we've been looking for you for quite some time. According to my resources, you know nothing of your ancestry. But that is alright, it will come with time", the commanding voice rang.

Nathan didn't understand our predicament. So, him being a child asked, "Who are you people?". I shushed him instantly, but the powerful voice answered him.

"I am Pein and I am the God of this unforsaken world. This is my organization. We are the Akatsuki".

If anything, the answer made me panic. A man who calls himself God and whose name is Pein? I had come to the realization that we had been kidnapped by a supernatural cult.

"Konan…Take them to their room", came the voice of Pein.

A woman appeared in front of me. I noticed that she had blue hair and golden eyes with silver piercings. She reminded me of a lioness: beautiful yet deadly.

"Follow me", she said.

We followed her out of the dim cave into an equally lightless hallway. Even when we would take a turn, there were even more hallways afterwards. All in all, it was a huge maze. Eventually, she stopped in front of a room and motioned us towards it. She opened it, and promptly shut it after we'd entered. I tried to jiggle the door knob, but it was locked. With a sigh, I turned and faced the room. Nathan had already made himself comfortable on the queen-sized bed.

With confusion on his face he asked, "when are we going home, sissy?".

I replied honestly, "I don't know baby, but we will get out of here," I said reassuringly.

I looked around the room and noticed two other doors. I opened one to find a closet with some essential clothing inside. The other door lead to a clean bathroom. With a sigh, I flopped down on the bed next to Nathan, and fell asleep to the pitter patter of rain.

 **I will start to write more each chapter after I receive some feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got a follower :D I'm kinda excited about it. It means someone actually likes my story. Anyhoo, the story should start to pick up in the next couple of chapters. I kinda wanna pair my main OC with Itachi or Kakashi. Then again, I fangirl over both. So if any one who reads this has any ideas, let me know. I love brainstorming. I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, just my OC and any other characters I will create through this story. So, please enjoy.**

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

(NATHAN POV)

I woke up by myself. My sissy had laid down next to me a while ago, and I fell asleep cuddling her. I don't know where we are, but I'm glad that she is with me.

Now that I thought about it, _'Sissy has been with me as long as I can remember. I can't even remember mama's face as well as I remember her's…'._

I got up from the bed and looked around the room the smurf-haired lady had brought us to. There wasn't a whole lot to look at though. There was the big bed that sissy was still sleeping on, a dresser with a big mirror on top of it, a small table with two chairs, and a couple doors; I already knew what was in them because I watched sissy open them last night. With an exasperated sigh, I jumped back onto the bed. Then there was a knock on the door. I started to shake sissy to wake her up…

(HALEY POV)

I could feel Nathan shaking me, probably for food, _'I just need to head to the grocery store….'_ , I thought absentmindedly.

As soon as my eyes opened, I remembered. We had been kidnapped by a weirdo cult. I looked at Nathan's deep green eyes and smiled. He pointed his finger to the door when I heard the knock. I swung my legs off of the bed and slowly walked towards it. When I asked, "Who is it?", the door opened. The blue-haired lady, Konan, stood in the doorway with a tray of food.

"May I enter?", she politely asked. She had no emotion on her face, but, _'at least she has manners',_ I thought.

I took a few steps back from the door frame as she entered and shut the door. She walked towards the small table in the corner and placed the tray on top of it. Her and I had a sort of stare off. I cocked my head to the side as I looked into her eyes. She didn't seem like a threat at the present moment.

So, I turned to Nathan. "Are you hungry, Bubba?", I questioned with a smile.

He answered me with an even bigger smile, "I'm starving, sissy!".

With a giggle, I watched as he ran across the room and took a seat. I walked towards him and places the foods I knew wouldn't trigger his asthma. The rice was fine, so were the vegetables, but the fish was a BIG no-no. Konan watched us carefully.

"He's your brother, right?", she questioned.

"Half-brother, but when you have the same mother, it doesn't really matter", I replied.

She nodded. "Exactly how old are you two?".

Nathan replied this time, "I'm six and sissy is eighteen. One day I'm going to be even bigger than sissy!", he said with a grin. Whenever Nathan was happy, I was happy, so I smiled a bit. We ate the rest of the food in silence, and afterwards, I told Nathan to go take a bath.

Happily, he ran into the conjoined bathroom singing, "bath, bath, bath, bath~".

I looked over to Konan and said, "thank you for the meal. But do you think you can refrain from bringing fish in here? It will trigger Nathan's asthma, and I don't have his medicine to fix it". She looked shocked for a moment and nodded her head. Just as quickly as she had entered, she left, but before she shut the door, I heard the faintest 'goodnight'.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I don't think I've mentioned this, but I actually have a twelve-year younger brother named Nathan. He does have asthma. It used to be so bad that he had to use a breathing machine three to four times a day. Anyhoo (I love this word. Don't ask why), I will start to write more and more each chapter after I receive some reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm up to 68 views, but still nein reviews. Kinda sad about that, but I might post a couple chapters tonight, because my boyfriend works from 5pm to 5am, but I'm also watching his two-year-old son, and I have class at 9am…IDK. If I had more reviews I wouldn't be so iffy. I feel like I'm being passive aggressive, but oh well. I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, just my OC and any other characters I will create through this story. So, please enjoy. ALSO, any ideas on a pairing? Let me know**

 _ **CHAPTER 5**_

(HALEY POV)

So, it has been a couple days since we've been with this cult, and the only face I have seen was Konan's. She was rather nice. She always brought us our meals, and stayed until we were done. She may have been one of our kidnappers, but she was good. Today, she knocked on the door as usual, and waited for a reply before she entered. She brought our breakfast to the table and sat. She had actually brought another chair for the table so all three of us could sit comfortably.

After a few moments she spoke, "Leader-sama as asked me to take you two through town and buy a few things for you to do while you're here".

Nathan, being Nathan, got excited and started to bounce in his seat.

"Alright…BUT, we aren't going anywhere until you finish your food", I directed towards my brother.

As fast as I've seen him ate, he broke a world record. After he shoveled his food down his throat, he ran to the closet to get his shoes and jacket. He looked at Konan and I impatiently with his arms crossed.

"Hurry up you two. Come on!", he said as he dragged me towards the door.

I swore that I heard Konan giggle. She thought my little brother's antics were cute. We let Konan lead the way through the maze of hallways. The odd thing was that we never passed anyone.

(UNKNOWN POV)

' _She was definitely beautiful, and once she unlocked her powers and memories, she'd make a wonderful weapon', he thought._ One red eye swirled in the darkness as he watched Konan leave with the two prisoners.

(NATHAN POV)

I couldn't believe my eyes when we got to town. It was so boring. The sky was grey and cloudy and the ground was muddy as heck. I wish that it would've been sunny outside. I could tell that sissy did too. She loves the sun. We walked into a clothing store and I got a couple pairs of comfy pants for bed, and some cool shoes. Sissy got some comfy shorts, a long not-sweater-sweater (he means cardigan), some cropped t-shirts, and a pair of shoes too. Konan was really nice, she told us to pick whatever we wanted. After wandering around for a while, I noticed an art store. I grabbed my sissy's and Konan's arms and dragged them into the store. I think that Konan was surprised that I touched her.

"Did you want to come in here so bad, we couldn't walk in by ourselves", Konan said to me.

I grinned. "Sissy loves art. She's really good too. One time, she painted the ocean on a wall, and it looked like you could jump into it!", I said excitedly.

I looked at my sister and her face was red. I asked her if she was sick. She told me to hush. I love embarrassing my sister.

"You two can get whatever you'd like, I've already mentioned this", Konan said.

Sissy walked up and down the aisles, picking up the cheapest sketchbook, pencils, colored pencils, and charcoal she could find. I picked out a coloring book and some crayons. Konan paid and we left. On our way back to the weird cult place, we passed by a music shop, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

(HALEY POV)

We were walking back through town and Nathan stopped and let go of my hand. I looked where his gaze was fixated on, and it was a music store.

' _Of course he'd stop here. He's a little music-listening freak",_ I thought as I smiled to myself.

"Konan, do you think that we can go in here", I asked as I gestured to the music store.

She nodded and we walked in, or I should say Konan and I walked in, Nathan sprinted. His pace didn't slow down either as he raced up and down the aisles. I knew what he was looking for, and I knew he had found it when he started to yell, "Sissy!". I walked towards him with Konan following behind me. He had found a beautiful, dark-wooden acoustic guitar.

"Konan, can you pretty please buy this, pleaseeeee~" he said quickly with a huge smile across his face.

I looked towards Konan, and told her, "If it's too expensive, don't worry about".

Instead, she grabbed the guitar from its stand and walked to the register. She bought it without a second of hesitation.

When we left the store she asked, "Do you play?".

"I dabble", I admitted.

Of course Nathan says, "Sissy plays really good, and she can sing too".

Konan said that she'd like to hear me sometime. I told her maybe. When we made it back to the "prison" as I like to call it, she escorted us to our bedroom through the maze. She left us alone after we entered and said she'd be back later.

"I like Konan, sissy", Nathan randomly blurted out.

"She is nice", I agreed.

"She is nice, I can tell", he replied.

He curled up under the covers on the bed and asked if I could sing him a song. I obliged, and started to play _**The Climb by Miley Cyrus**_ (A/N Look up Savannah Outen's version). The melody put him to sleep, and when I was done, I crawled into bed and drifted to sleep as well.

 **I really like Savannah Outen's voice, I think that its beautiful, so I'll probably be referring you to her YouTube page throughout this story because it's good to listen to. Hope you enjoy**


	6. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I have created a poll for who my main OC will have a relationship with, if you're interested in voicing your opinion it should be on my profile. The options are Itachi Uchiha or Kakashi Hatake. If you have any other opinions on it, just review or PM me. I'm open minded, I just need a little bit of a crowd opinion so I can keep my story rollin'.**

 **ANYHOO, thank you so much for reading. Follow/Favorite if you like it enough to keep reading. Also, review if you have an opinion on my story. Whether or not you like something so I can expand on it or if there's something you don't like so I can fix it for you lovelies.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had a few technical issues with my laptop, but after two hours of being on the phone with tech support and three hours of resetting my laptop, it's good** **. Also, I'm thinking of writing another story that'll be updated like this one. And please, please, please do my poll or review my story for some ideas or encouragement…** **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, just my OC and any other characters I will create through this story. So, please enjoy.**

 _ **CHAPTER 6**_

(PEIN POV)

The young woman and her brother have been at the Akatsuki base for two weeks now. They've been confined to their room; except for the trip through the village Konan accompanied them on.

I was doing some paperwork for the organization, and planning our meeting for today when 'Tobi' appeared.

"Yes, Madara?", I asked without looking up.

"It is time", came his deep reply.

"For..?", I questioned.

"For the girl to join our meeting for today", came his swift reply.

I furrowed my brows, "Are you sure she's ready?".

"She will be whether she wants to or not", came his answer before he teleported from my office.

With a sigh, I summoned Konan.

"Yes, Nagato?".

"Bring the girl to the meeting after everyone else is present".

"Are you sure?", she questioned.

"It wasn't my demand, Konan".

(KONAN POV)

All of the other members were at the meeting when Pein gave me a look to go get Haley. I honestly didn't want her to have to be amongst some of the rougher characters of the Akatsuki. She was too kind. Eventually, I made it to the hallway her and Nathan's room was located.

With a sigh, I knocked on the door.

"Konan?", came her reply.

I entered slowly. She smiled at me, I didn't smile back.

She looked at me with the silent question of 'what is it?'.

"You've been requested to be present at today's meeting", I bluntly told her.

She took a deep breath, and stood up from the bed.

"Nathan, I want you to be good while I'm gone for a little bit", she directed to her brother.

He didn't take too well to that.

He jumped off the bed and latched himself to her.

"I don't want you to go, sissy. Those other people are scary", his words were muffled into Haley's shoulder.

She sat him onto the bed, and kissed his forehead.

"Everything is going to be okay, and if it's not okay…".

"It's not the end", he finished.

With a smile and another kiss, she followed me out of the room and through the halls.

(HALEY POV)

I was nervous.

Scratch that.

I was terrified.

I know I had been around Konan, but she was different.

She was human.

I tried to relax myself so I didn't look at petrified as I felt.

By the time Konan had stopped in front of two heavy set doors, I was calm.

When she opened the door, my calmness started to dissipate when all eyes were on me.

The room held a large table that was big enough to fit ten. The man who called himself a 'god' sat at the head of the table. On the left going down from him was a tan man with a mask and Christmas-colored eyes, a silver-haired man with pink eyes, a red-head, and a guy with super long blond hair. On the right going down was an empty seat (which I thought to be Konan's), a man wearing an orange mask, a giant with blue skin who was there when I was abducted, as was the man next to him…Itachi.

"Thank you Konan", Pein directed to my blue-haired friend.

She moved from my side and made her way to the empty seat by him. His eyes went to me, "Please, sit".

The only other empty seat was beside the raven-haired man. I calmly walked to the chair and sat.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin", came Pein's commanding voice.

"We've all noticed our new guests. They will be staying here permanently. She is joining".

"What?", slipped through my lips.

All eyes were back on me. I stood up from my seat, "Look, I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong person from the WRONG DIMENSION. I am not interested in being or exposing my brother to some weird cult. So if you'll excuse me…I am leaving", I ranted.

When I turned towards the door, a venus flytrap came up from the floor.

I don't know what happened, but he flew to and hit the ceiling. Hard.

Collective gasps were heard from the room, plus cursing from one particular person.

I looked at the ground, a slab of earth wasn't flat on the ground like it was supposed to be. So, I did the only logical thing I could think of.

I ran.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, so, my fall break starts today. I'm hoping to post at least one chapter for the next five days. Also, I am going to try to start up a couple new stories as well. I also found out that I have two favorites and one follower today. Please follow/favorite,** **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, just my OC and any other characters I will create through this story. So, please enjoy.**

 _ **CHAPTER 7**_

(HALEY POV)

I have no idea what had happened, but I could see stuff with my bare feet. I could 'see' which room Nathan was in. It was something crazy, but almost wonderful since I could see everything, and when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING.

I could see Pein ordering Konan, Itachi, and the guy with the swirly mask after me. Soon enough I reached Nathan and I's room. I opened the door and was met with a smile, until he saw the look of panic on my face. I grabbed him and put him on my back and focused on my feet again. I could see that the three Akatsuki members were close by.

I was freaking out. I didn't know how to make the earth do what I wanted it to. What had happened with the Venus Flytrap guy was a fluke. He startled me and I unconsciously reacted.

All of a sudden, I could hear something. It wasn't the Akatsuki and it wasn't scary. It was a gentle voice, _"Relax, my dear. Feel the things around you. When you focus on what you'd like to do, visualize it. It will be okay…"._

I guess that I'm crazy, but I actually listened and did as the voice told me to. Next thing I knew, Nathan was saying, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT, SISSY?".

There was a giant hole in the wall, and from the high place I was at, there were little stairs that reached the ground. I smiled, and proceeded to escape with my baby on my back.

(TOBI/MADARA/OBITO POV)

That was definitely impressive. When she learned to control it at will, that's when she'd be ready.

I smiled behind my mask.

I'd need to have a talk with her. She can't just be running off like that, but it's okay. It's not like she can escape…

"You're being awfully quiet", Itachi said.

Without disguising my voice to the idiotic Tobi persona, "You know exactly who I am Itachi. Besides, she finally unlocked her gift. She'll be ready to start to hone it, and after that, she'll be of great use to me".

I could tell that Itachi didn't like this from the look in his eyes. He was intrigued by her, that's for sure.

(KONAN POV)

Hearing Madara speak about Haley like that worried me. I knew that's why she was here, but after getting to know her and Nathan over the last few weeks, she didn't deserve this. I cannot be against him though. I know he could kill me instantly.

When we finally reached the room where they were staying, I noticed that the door was ajar. I opened it and my eyes widened.

There was a door way looking hole in the wall. She had escaped…

I looked at the two men who were with me.

"We must send every member out to look for her", Madara demanded.

He sounded angry. He didn't think she'd be able to bend it to her will so quickly.

We ran back to the meeting room.

"PRETTY-CHAN HAS ESCAPED!", 'Tobi' screeched.

"WHATTT?", sounded from around the room.

"Then we must all go and search for those two", came Pein's commanding voice.

Within a split second, everyone was gone to search.

 **A/N: So, if you can't guess, my OC is basically an earthbender like from Avatar:The Last Airbender. Give me your thoughts on this chapter, and please favorite/follow. It encourages me to write more**


	9. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW :DDDDDD Thanks xxOchibixx. Idk…I just got really excited and my boyfriend actually looked at me like I was . Anyways, I guess my poll isn't on my profile like I thought, but I'll figure it out eventually. But its** _ **Itachi 0 and Kakashi 1**_ **…Anyhoo, Please follow/favorite,** **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, just my OC and any other characters I will create through this story. So, please enjoy.**

 _ **CHAPTER 8**_

(HALEY POV)

So, I kept running. I just hated that the place we were in was just wet.

I was covered in mud, but the rain would wash most of it off.

I had no idea where this voice was coming from. Or even if I was now a schizophrenic, but, hell, it's been helping out so I could care less.

Nathan was confused about the whole ordeal, but I just told him everything was okay. As okay as okay could be, so it wasn't a lie.

After what seemed like forever, we made it out of the town, and it wasn't raining anymore, but I kept running. I couldn't feel anyone following. Which was a good sign for now. I probably ran another two miles. I just knew that my legs were about to give out, and I needed a breather.

I put Nathan on the ground and he just looked at me with his big green eyes.

"Where are we, Sissy?", he questioned.

I knew he was hoping for an answer, but I didn't have one.

Honestly I told him, "No idea, Bubba. We're just going to rest for a minute".

I sat in front of a tree and leaned my back against it. He came and sat in between my legs, and played with my fingers.

"I'm going to miss Konan", he randomly said.

"Yeah? You gotta crush?", I teased.

"No. She reminded me of mama…".

I tensed. He didn't have all of the memories that I had of her, but he didn't need them.

The next few minutes went by, and it was hard for me to keep my eyes open. After another minute or two, they closed.

I awoke and Nathan was nowhere to be found, and like any good sister, I panicked.

"Nathan?", I called out.

Eventually I heard someone walk towards me.

"Nathan? This really isn't funny".

A silvered-haired man with a mask walked from the bushes.

"Have you seen a little boy?", I asked him. I had completely pushed the idea out of my head that he could've been a threat.

"Yes. He's at the camp with my team. I'm guess that you are his 'sissy'?".

I nodded.

"Well. Come on". He turned and headed back through the bushes. I followed.

After a few moments of walking, he started to speak, "Its not very wise to just leave a boy in the woods".

I started to get defensive. "I didn't leave him. He wandered off when I shut my eyes for a few minutes. He knows better, but he gets too distracted too easily".

"I've noticed. He's quite the chatter box. He mentioned something interesting about where you two had come from".

"If you're trying to ask me a question, just say it", I replied.

"Something about a different dimension and a cult", he said.

"Well, he's not making up the first part. To answer your question of how we got here: some weird cult…the 'Akatsuki' brought us here".

He stopped and turned towards me, "what did the Akatsuki want with you?".

"Something about me being 'useful', but frankly…fuck that. Seriously, they're weird…", I said.

He chuckled at my choice of words.

Within a minute we entered a clearing.

There, sitting around the fire with a pink-haired girl, a blond boy, and a black-haired boy, was my little bother. I mean brother…

All eyes were on us when we entered the clearing.

"Nathan.", I said firmly.

He stood up and walked around the fire to stand in front of me, "Hi, sissy".

I bent down to his eye-level, "Don't 'Hi, sissy' me, boy. You almost gave me a heart attack. I didn't think you hated me that much".

"I DON'T HATE YOU, SISSY! I LOVE YOU AS BIG AS THE SKY, AND YOU LOOKED SLEEPY, SO I LET YOU SLEEP AND I WANDERED AROUND AND I GOT LOST AND I RAN INTO THESE PEOPLE…and…yeah…".

I think everyone blinked at his response, but after six years of raising him, I was used to it.

"Just please don't do it again. You really freaked me out, bubba".

He hugged me as tight as possible and apologized.

He wouldn't let go of me, so I stood with him in my arms.

I looked at the silver-haired man and the three young teens, "Thank you for looking after my brother. I'm sorry if he talked your ear off. He has a bad habit of it", I said, while Nathan just laughed with his arms still around my neck.

"It's no problem, but if you two would like, you can stay here with us tonight", said the man.

"We wouldn't wanna impose, but thank you anyways", I replied.

I turned around when he appeared in front of me.

It kinda startled me, so I gasped.

"I would feel bad if I let you two leave, knowing that the Akatsuki are looking for you", he said quietly.

I nodded and moved to sit by the fire. I moved Nathan so he was sitting in my lap.

"HI! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nathan only called you 'sissy', so I'm not sure what your name is…", he trailed off while rubbing the back of his head.

Out of nowhere the pink-haired girl hit Naruto upside the head, "You shouldn't be so rude Naruto. You didn't even give her a second to get comfortable!".

"OW Sakura-chan", Naruto cried.

I blinked, "That wasn't very nice of you either, Sakura".

She looked at me with wide eyes and an embarrassed look upon her face.

I turned towards Naruto, "My name is Haley", I said with a smile.

His cheeks turned red. It was kinda funny.

"Your brother. He said something about the Akatsuki.", the raven-haired boy had suddenly spoken.

"Sauske. Don't you think she'd like to said earlier that she's been running all day with him on her back", said the man.

Sauske looked at me, and for a second Itachi came to mind.

"You might be right, but still, it's good to know, Kakashi-sensei", he retorted.

"You know what. I really don't feel like talking about it, and Nathan looks like he's ready for bed. So, goodnight kids. Kakashi".

"GOODNIGHT", Nathan said happily.

"Goodnight", was echoed from Naruto and Sakura.

"We have a tent if you'd like to use it", Kakashi offered.

I smiled at him, "No, we'll be fine".

I walked over towards the edge of the clearing with Nathan in my arms.

'Picture what I want to happen…I imagined the earth creating a tent of sorts.."

I opened my eyes and it had happened.

Nathan giggled, and I crawled underneath it, and placed him on the ground next to me.

Across the clearing, I could see wide eyes from four people.

I waved slightly, and imagined that the earth tent would shut, and it did. I laid on the ground next to Nathan.

He cuddled up to me, and kissed my face, "Goodnight, Sissy. I love you".

"I love you too, baby".

 **So, for me to write my next chapter I need more votes on whether my OC will create a romantic relationship with Kakashi or Itachi. I guess I'll give a refresher on my OC.**

 **Name: Haley Curran**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: August 15** **th**

 **Looks: Around 5'6" and weighing about 100 pounds. She is slim, but she still has a curvy waist. Blondish-red curly hair that reaches the middle of her back. Dark brown eyes (think Sasori's color).**

 **I WILL REPEAT. I NEED OPINIONS TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE CHARACTER CHOSEN WILL DETERMINE THE OUTCOME OF THIS NEXT CHAPTER. SO PLEASE REVIEW WHO YOU'D THINK WOULD BE A GOOD CHOICE.**

 **Thank you**


	10. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeaah, I got kinda distracted and slept for like a solid 20 hours yesterday…Don't ask how, but I hibernated. I go back to college tomorrow, and that just means LOTS and LOTS of essays and speeches I have to write. Anyways, I got another follower, and it makes me all tingly inside. I'm lame... Please follow/favorite,** **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, just my OC and any other characters I will create through this story. So, please enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

(KAKASHI POV)

I looked at the young woman who had just made a tent out of nothing, and she looked over with a smile and a wave…

Interesting… Now I see why the Akatsuki wanted her.

I looked down at my students to see six pairs of wide eyes.

"How did she do that, Kakshi-sensi?", Naruto whisper-yelled.

"I have no idea, but we'll ask her in the morning", I replied.

Sauske stared at the fire, and I knew what he was thinking about.

Itachi. As soon as Nathan had mentioned something about them, Sauske tried to ask him about it, but he kept getting off topic.

With a sigh, I told the kids to get to bed, and I sat up in a tree keeping watch.

(TIME SKIP)

I heard movement. I looked down at the camp and saw Haley moving towards the fire.

I jumped down in front of her, and she didn't jump. Her eyes were glazed over. She was still asleep.

She simply walked around me and stood in front of the fire.

Her glassy eyes never left the flames.

The wind around us seemed to start out of nowhere and her concentration never left the fire.

"Haley", I called.

She didn't budge.

The wind picked up.

I activated my sharigan, and I was surprised at what I saw.

There was a person standing next to Haley, whispering in her ear.

It was in another language, _'Beidh tú ag foghlaim romhainn nach bhfuil tine do namhaid ... Is é do chompánach ... Siúil go dtí sé ... Ní bheidh sé dochar a dhéanamh duit mo chroí ...'_

 **(A/N: This is Irish Gaelic. The translation is: You will next learn that fire is not your enemy... It is your companion... Walk to it...It will not harm you my dear...).**

I was shocked to see her step into the fire. I ran and grabbed her, but she had no burn marks on her body whatsoever. After I had looked her over, I looked at her face and was met with open and wide-eyes.

"What happened?", she asked.

The confusion was evident in her eyes. She had no recollection of ever leaving her make-shift tent.

"You walked across the clearing, and into the fire", I told her.

She blinked a few times, stood, and walked towards the other side of the clearing.

She is definitely an odd girl…

 **A/N: Short chapter. Don't care. I'm waiting to eat a grilled cheese. Follow and Favorite 3**


	11. Author's Note II

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEYYYY. Sorry that it's been a month, but college likes to kick my ass every once in a while. I will try to update more often, but expect a break when its Finals Week….yayy….ew…no…I couldn't even fake enthusiasm. I've decided to make my OC pair with Itachi. Mainly because he is actually a good person underneath his exterior persona.**

 **I will also start writing another story or two while I am doing this one. I am a bit of an Itachi fangirl, so I was thinking of writing another story involving these two OCs and another one or two. WITH A HAPPY ENDING. Cause who doesn't like those?**

 **Another one would a bit humorous where the Akatsuki come to our dimension. I know that that idea has been used a lot, but I'd like to try it out for myself.**

 **ALSO, please review. It encourages me to write. Or I will probably just stop all together.**

 **PEACE OUT PEOPLE ҉**


	12. Chapter 10

**I GOT ANOTHER FAVORITE & FOLLOW. YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. I haven't updated in a while, I know, but I plan to change that. My babe might pop up in this chapter, and everything might get more action-packed and stuff. ****Please follow/favorite, I own none of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, just my OC and any other characters I will create through this story. So, please enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 10**_

(HALEY POV)

I awoke to the sounds of the people outside of my make-shift tent. I made the front recede back into the ground to get a better look. The sunlight hit my eyes and made me squint a bit until they had readjusted. I looked over at my brother, to see him still snoring soundly, and the four ninja were sitting around the fire. So I decided to exit the tent and make my way towards them.

I was about two feet away from the tent when the hyperactive blond, Naruto, greeted me loudly, "MORNIN HALEY-CHAN!".

A smile graced my lips when I replied back to him. His smile got even wider if that was even possible.

The pink-haired girl smiled at me, "Where is your brother, Haley-san?".

"He's still asleep. He'll wake up whenever he feels hungry enough,", I giggled at the end of my reply.

The black-haired boy and silver-haired man were away from the rest of us. The spoke in low words, and I think that it was possibly about me way the boy kept looking at me. I ignored his looks and take a seat in front of the fire. The flames flickered in front of my eyes, and I was drawn to it. I wanted to touch it. The rational side of myself knew that that was incredibly stupid, but I still felt the urge.

That's when Naruto stuck a stick with a fish on it in front of my face.

"Didn't you hear me, Haley-Chan? I asked if you wanted some fish…", he said.

I hadn't heard him, and that thought slightly confused me. With a small smile and a 'thank you', I accepted the fish. As I ate, I felt Nathan moving around.

I looked over my shoulder and saw him emerging from the tent.  
Sakura, do you have something other than fish that Nathan could eat? He has asthma, and it will act up if he eats it…", I trailed off towards the end.

"What's asthma?", I heard Naruto ask.

Kakashi and walked over right before I began my explanation as Nathan fell onto my lap.

His airways will become more narrow, and he won't be able to breathe,", Kakashi answered for me.

Sakura ran back with a rice ball, "Would this be okay?".

I nodded and handed it to Nathan.

Dust, cigarette smoke, fish, and some other things make it act up, and I don't have his medicine, so I'm trying to keep him away from his triggers,".

"THAT'S AWFUL", Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, it is, Naruto. We have to hurry up though. We must get back to the village,", said Kakashi.

"ARE YOU TWO COMING WITH US?!", the blond shout-asked.

"I'm not sure…", I replied quietly.

"I think it'd be better if you did. Our village could keep you two safe from the Akatsuki", replied Kakashi.

"Hmmm…. What do you think Bubba?", I directed towards the still-sleepy child in my lap.

"YESSSSS!", a bright smile spread across his face.

"Well, that settles it, we should leave in a few minutes,", Sakura spoke happily.

We had been walking happily for about twenty minutes when Kakashi stopped.

The three pre-teens and child hadn't noticed, but I had. I turned to face him when something sped towards my face quickly. Kakashi had pushed me out of the way in a split second. The kids ran over to us quickly.

"You three, protect those two!", Kakashi ordered.

I picked Nathan up into my arms while the three kids surrounded us in a circle.

I heard a deep chuckle come from the woods as well as two sets of footsteps. I recognized them…

The first thought that came to mind was…" _fuck_ …".

HEHEHE CLIFF HANGER. I hate reading those, but I sure as hell love writing them.


	13. Chapter 11

**Hellloooooo~. Here's a new chapter for you lovelies. PLEASE FOLLOW FAVORITEEE….REVIEWS ARE EVEN BETTER!** **I own none of Masashi Kishimoto's characters, just my OC and any other characters I will create through this story. So, please enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

(KAKASHI POV)

I had noticed that we were being followed, I didn't assume anything bad until I felt the familiar spike of chakra. I stopped the kunai from hitting Haley at the last second. I knew they were here for her, she had said so herself. I commanded my three genin to protect the two, when the deep chuckle came from the woods.

Two figures in the Akatsuki cloaks emerged from the woods. I instantly recognized them as Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. I looked over my shoulder at the young woman to see a look of fear cross her face. I faced the two enemies prepared for anything they may try.

"You have someone who belongs to us", came from Kisame's shark teeth.

"It doesn't seem like she wants to go with either of you, and I am not one to force a young woman", was my reply.

Itachi activated his sharigan.

(HALEY POV)

I noticed that Sauske had tensed up when the two men had exited from the woods. I wasn't stupid. Itachi and him looked alike. They were family. I didn't know what to do. The air was thick with tension and the feeling of a fight that would occur.

That's when Kisame lunged at Kakashi. The two moved at a pace I couldn't follow with my eyes, but I could with my feet. They picked up the slightest vibrations from every living thing around me. Itachi slowly started to walk over to us. The three teens were prepared to fight. I didn't want them to. That is when Kakashi left his battle with Kisame and was in front of us in a split second. The two had a stare down. Red eye against red eyes.

They leapt into battle. The sound of metal clashing against each other filled the air. All of a sudden, Kisame attacked Kakashi when Itachi had. He couldn't block both of them. I was frozen in fear, as was Nathan. I didn't want anyone to die here.

"Stop it…", came from my mouth. No one heard except for the four around me.

"STOP IT".

A ring of fire surrounded all seven of us. The three men paused, and looked at the fire and then at me.

I looked at the young boy in my arms and what I said next broke my heart.

"Nathan, go with these guys to their village. Okay?".

He immediately started to cry in protest.

I held him close and whispered in his ear, "I love you so much, that I don't want you to go back to that place. I will come and get you. Alright? I love you, baby".

He held me tightly, and I placed him on the ground in the intact human circle. I moved Naruto out of my way, and walked towards the men.

"Kakashi, will you keep an eye on Nathan for me?", I asked.

His one visible eye was wide, "of course".

I faced the two intimidating guys in front of me, "I will come with you. Leave them alone", I said firmly.

Itachi only nodded his head and turned around, while Kisame waited for me to follow.

I took one last look behind me to see Nathan crying, Naruto and Sauske looking angry, Sakura looking concerned, and Kakashi staring after me. With a small smile and wave, I turned and followed the two men into the woods to my living hell.

"


	14. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so terribly sorry. I am an awful author for not updating this sooner. I went through a tough break up and a hard semester of college, but I am back. Once again, I do not own Masashi Kishimoto's characters , only my Ocs. So, Enjoy :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 12**_

 **OC POV**

We had been walking for at least an hour. No words had been spoken between the three of us. They now deemed me as a threat and made me walk in between the two of them. It didn't bother me, but I would've been happier walking away from this hellish nightmare. Kisame's large silhouette cast shadows onto my smaller frame. I wanted to feel the sun. So, subtly, I changed my pace. I noticed that Itachi looked at me from the corner of his eye, but didn't say a word. After a few seconds, Kisame's shadow no longer kept me shielded from the sun's rays. I closed my eyes in content at the familiar warm feeling that hit the surface of my body. I opened my eyes with new found energy. I would escape these two again for the sole purpose of keeping my promise to Nathan. Suddenly, Itachi's figured stood in front of me with his red eyes blazing.

"Running away is not a wise choice", he spoke simply with a turn on his heel.

With a sigh I continued to follow the two rogue ninjas further and further away from Nathan.

 **ITACHI POV**

I kept an eye on the young woman beside of me. From a glance, she did not seem like a threat, but I have personally seen what she is capable of. The first time I had seen her she was only able to use earth manipulation, but after her short disappearance she was able to control fire. Interesting...

She was an attractive female that's for sure. Her long legs were able to keep up with Kisame and I's pace effortlessly. Her dark brown eyes were aware and took in every bit of her surrounding, but at the same time she seemed to almost be in a daze. Her hair fell down her back in soft spiral curls that I wanted to touch. I know that getting close to her is too dangerous, not matter what attraction I may feel for this young woman. My eyes must have lingered on her too long, because she peaked at me from the corner of her eye, and now it was my turn to move my gaze from her.

I felt eyes on me, which I knew wasn't odd considering who my company was. So, I peaked to the left, and met a black eye looking away from my gaze. Itachi had been looking. Yes, he was a pretty boy, but that didn't change anything. Nathan was the only boy in my heart, and I am not looking to expand that space anymore. Besides, he is my captor. Only an idiot would enter any form of relationship with their kidnapper. After a few more hours we stopped to make camp. Kisame left Itachi and I in the clearing to go catch some dinner in the river nearby. Itachi gathered some firewood that was lying around the clearing and arranged them in a way to make a fire as I laid on the ground to rest my legs. I was expecting him to light it and move onto whatever else he had to do, but instead he turned towards me. "Light it", he said calmly. "I can't", I replied quietly without moving from my position on the ground. He turned his body away from me, and I thought he would have moved on from the topic, but he had other ideas. He threw a kunai at me. Physically, I had no time to react. Mentally, I was prepared. The earth shot up and blocked his attack. With a sigh, he turned away from my shocked self and moved out of the clearing. This would be a good time to escape, if Itachi was an idiot... So, instead, I shut my eyes and was lulled to sleep by the sound of the wind blowing around me.

 **Short I know, but its a start, plus I was trying to get some of Itachi's mind in here. I am writing an ItachiXocXOne-sided Tobi fanfiction if any of you are interested. It is a spin off from my lemon.**


	15. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13**_

 **OC POV**

I was dreaming of the most beautiful colors swirling around me like they had a life of their own. There were bright blues that replicated the skies, deep crimson like a rose's petals, and bright oranges like you saw in sunsets. They flew around above me at first, until they started to thinly spread towards the ground around me. They moved at such a pace that they made me twirl on my bare feet. Now looking at my feet, I noticed that the ground was made of white marble. It drastically contrasted against my tan and dirty feet. My clothes were the same as I had been wearing while on my journey in the ninja universe. I looked back up to see a bright light shinning in the sky. It couldn't have been the sun, it didnt create black spots in my vision. Instead it hypnotized me. The more I stared, the more I could make out the smaller details. Like the way it twisted and turned as if it wasn't a solid object and the way it shimmered. It started to lover to the ground, and I was about 6 feet away from it when a sound broke the trance.

"WAKE UP, GIRL!", rang throughout my dreamworld, and within a second it vanished completely.

My eyes shot open to see the faces of Kisame and Itachi. Kisame looked angry while Itachi looked like he was thinking. That's when I looked around the two dangerous men and noticed it. The trees that encircled the clearing had been ripped from the ground and thrown around the clearing. I was confused. How could I have slept through someone doing this, and some how manage not to get hit with one of the over sized trees.

I looked to the two, "what happened?".

They both looked at me with confusion on their face.

"You don't remember?", asked Itachi.

"I wouldn't be asking if I did", I replied.

"You did it", interjected Kisame.

I'm pretty sure that my eyes visibly widened.

"You're lying", I said as I shakily stood from the ground.

"Itachi came to get me at the river, and when we walked back the trees were being ripped from the ground and thrown around. There was a giant ball of wind that went around the clearing. And there YOU are laying dead asleep in the middle of all of it", Kisame said angrily.

I opened my mouth to reply, but no sound came out. All I could do was see the damage around me.

" _If I can do this while I'm asleep...I wonder what I can do when I'm awake..?"._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short, sweet, and climatic...please review and favorite or follow. I enjoy seeing that someone other than myself is interested in reading this.**


End file.
